This is an application for a training grant for which the main goal is increasing the research proficiency of the candidate. The ultimate goal is to lead the candidate to becoming an independent researcher in the field of HIV/AIDS among ethnic minorities. This training is of significance because ethnic minorities are the most affected groups by the epidemic. Men who have sex with men (MSM) continue to seroconvert at highest rates. Disclosure of HIV status is a public health concern, but recent studies indicate that the major obstacle for disclosure of seropositive status among MSM is whether they have disclosed sexual orientation to members of their social network. The candidate aims are to 1) test a model of sexual orientation disclosure among HIV+ MSM; 2) examine rates of disclosure to social network; and 3) examine differences in disclosure Between MSM with female partners and those without. A sample of 301 HIV+ Latino MSM will be used to test this model. The model includes acculturation, self-perception of masculinity/femininity, and experiences of discrimination due to sexual orientation. A dissertation and several articles and presentations will be products of this work.